Rai Hibiki
|image1=H6bk4zqqhi.jpg |caption1=Rai Animated |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Transformers: Animated'' |creator=User:LOZFanForLife |full_name=Rai Amber Hibiki |alias(es)=N/A |birthplace=Detroit, Michigan |residence=Detroit, Michigan |species=Human |age=15 |gender=Female |height=5'6" |weight=110 lbs }} ' ' is a fan character designed by LOZFanForLife. resides in the ''Transformers universe. Rai is a spunky and upbeat teenage girl with a love of adventure and excitement. She's usually living the bland normal life of a Detroit citizen, but things start to change for the young girl when she meets the coolest bots around. Rai Hibiki was born in Detroit, Michigan, in an era of new technology. Robots and highly advanced machines were pretty much running the city, with the help of humans, of course. She grew up with the new technology, and eventually became a spunky teenage girl who loves to skateboard and game. She first met Sari one day while out on a walk in the park. She seemed to be talking to a yellow and black car, which confused Rai. When were talking cars made? After closer observation, Rai saw that the car was one of the Autobots, robotic heroes that came from outer space and had been protecting the city. Being the friendly girl she was, she went over and said hi to them. As expected, the car was an Autobot and transformed into robot mode to introduce himself as Bumblebee. Rai was instantly impressed with Bumblebee's spunky attitude and managed to quickly spark up a conversation. She's been tagging along with them since. Rai has long chestnut hair that she prefers to keep in a high ponytail with two long sideburns left down. She has teal-green eyes and peach skin. Her usual outfit is a black skin-tight crop top, a teal tank top midriff cover, blue bellbottom pants, and black shoes. Fun-loving and carefree with the fanciness of an oil stain, Rai is just a simple, yet complicated, spirit. She loves gaming, drawing, and just chilling out. She hates cheaters, enemies, bullies, and Sentinel Prime (but who doesn't?). *'Skateboarding:' Rai is a pro at riding a skateboard and has been practicing since she was 6 years old. She never misses the chance to do some wild tricks on her board. *'Agility:' She usually practices in her room, but Rai grew to be quite a natural in aerobics and flexibility. *'Charlene Hibiki: '''Charlene Hibiki is Rai's mother, who raises Rai alone. *'Simon Hibiki: Simon Hibiki is Rai's father. He typically has business trips to tend to and almost never gets to be home for more than a few days. *'Liz Johnson: '''Liz Johnson is Rai's aunt. She visits her whenever she feels like she needs to get her mind cleared. *'Bumblebee: Rai's personal favorite Autobot. She would do almost anything for him (if she could). *'Sari Sumdac: '''The first friend Rai ever had. She knew Sari was a bit young to be a teenagers friend, but when it came to attitude, they were pretty similar. *'Bulkhead: Rai's art buddy. She likes to draw with him, as well as exchange artistic tips. *'''Optimus Prime: Rai sometimes talks to Optimus about his past before becoming a Space Bridge attendant. She tries to help him feel better about his mistakes, as well as offering advice. *'Ratchet:' Rai doesn't like Ratchet as much as the other Autobots. She doesn't like his temper, but she knows he's a friend. *'Prowl: '''Rai tries to train with Prowl to learn more acrobatic skills. She isn't very good yet, but she's working on it. *'Jet Twins: Rai's next favorite Autobots. Even though she's only seen them twice, she finds them extremely adorable. *'Jazz: '''Rai is very fond of Jazz. She loves how he's a more modern version of Prowl and even tries to mimic his style of speaking sometimes. *'Megatron: Rai finds Megatron completely terrifying, and wants nothing more than to see him destroyed. *'Decepticon Team: '''She pretty much finds all Decepticons scary but she's slightly more comfortable toward Blitzwing and Blackarachnia. *'Sentinel Prime: '''She just hates his guts. He's full of himself and never gives deserved credit, and Rai hates him for that. H6bk4zqqhi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:LOZFanForLife's characters Category:Transformers characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters